The selfinsert Raven
by Adamantium Dragon of Aincrad
Summary: Waking up with gray skin, in a bedroom, in a dimension consisting of a giant monastery-like temple? That's weird enough for many. but I was a guy, now... I'm Her! Leaving the dimension of the monastery, but not as Michael Stevens, instead as... Raven! only, my powers and emotions aren't connected like they were for her! Rating might change later, it's T for language for now


I woke up from my sleep and found something was wrong,  
>I sat up, and heard a woman yell<br>"Hēi! Xiǎo huī! Zhè shì líkāi de shíhoule!"  
>(Hey! Little gray! It's time to leave!)<p>

At first I had no idea who it was or what he said, but then my mind connected  
>she yelled at "Little gray" that it's time to leave...<p>

I looked at my arm, finding it gray, and rather skinny, and my hand looked rather small, the same with the other arm and hand  
>I looked to my left and saw blue cloths and a black Leotard on a nightstand, and… wait, I'm gray skinned?!<p>

I jump out of the bed, looking my body over.  
>"Shèng cāo! Wǒ shì yīgè nǚhái!?"<br>(Holy fuck! I'm a girl!?)

And there the second point was driven into my head… Chinese…  
>"Wǒ zài rènzhēn dì tánlùn zhōngguó?!"<br>(Am I seriously talking Chinese?!)  
>A deep breath, focus<br>"Okay, I need to calm down, feelings are dangerous, and it seems I have  
>to focus on my speech to not speak Chinese…"<p>

The woman from before opens the door, smiling at me, and then opens her mouth  
>"Nǐ zhēn de xūyào shuō yīngyǔ ma?"<br>(Do you really need to speak English?)  
>"Yes, I do, I'm… I'm freaking out a bit, and it's the easiest language I know that I… that I don't feel weird talking in."<br>"Are you ok Raven?"  
>"No Azar, I am not… Wait, how did I know your name?"<p>

Azar looks at me, and then laughs  
>"You are either joking Raven, or the Raven I knew is gone, and someone else is there instead, but since your memories remain, it must be the first!"<p>

"I have her memories, but my name was Michael Stevens.  
>I think I've somehow been moved into her body… I've become her…"<br>"Then, I guess we'll have to research this before you leave for earth."

* * *

><p>Half a month later I'm on earth, in Jump City, we had found out that what made Raven, well her, is gone, I have her memories, the emotion-people see me as her, and I look like her in mental and physical landscapes, the only differences between Raven before I showed up, and the Raven I am, are that emotions don't affect my powers, and all habits, memories and such from my old life as Michael affects the "New" Raven.<br>Azar found that not even Gods are able to tell I'm not the original Raven without me or her telling, so we kept it between us and the "earth god" Gaia, who was the one we talked to.  
>Anyway, I'm in Jump City, we decided I'd follow the path Raven would've taken, because it felt the safest, and I agreed.<br>Watching from this alley in Jump, waiting for Robin or Starfire, or anyone really, is boring thou, so I'm playing around a bit with my powers of dark-manipulation, yep, I have Raven's old powers, and a new one.

So bored! Wait, what was that tremor?

/General POV

Raven looks out from the Alley she's in and sees Starfire standing up from the crater she made, quickly Raven pulls her head back into the alley and uses the shadows to look at everyone without being seen herself

Starfire slams her arm-cuffs at the pillars holding the Pizza Parlor's balcony up  
>trying to break the cuffs, a birdarang however, distracts her by striking against the odd face encircling tiara<p>

Robin, protégé of Batman, stands on top of a car nearby, trying to pacify Starfire, but soon he discovers that Starfire is strong enough to pick up and kick a car several hundred meters, without any effort put in  
>"Stronger than she looks" Robin turns from looking at the car's landing spot, and gets hit by the arm cuffs on Starfire, she jumps to attack him again, but a green mountain goat rams her away<br>"Ex doom patrol member Beastboy, how can I help you sir?" the goat transforms into a small weird-looking green boy, who salutes Robin.

"Wowzers, you're Robin aren't you, sir?"  
>"Well, you can start by not calling me sir."<br>"Well, let me just say that's it's an honor to be-"  
>"Beastboy was it?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>Robin points towards where Starfire stands lifting a bus, which she throws at the two, who starts running in different directions.<br>Another boy, this one tall and clothed with a gray hoody with its hood up, and a gray pair of jogging slacks. Catches the bus, and puts it down to the side  
>"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood!?"<br>Beastboy points quickly to Starfire  
>"She started it!"<p>

Starfire bends down and slams the arm-cuffs into the ground again, this time the part over her hands falls off. She points her hands towards the three male heroes and starts shooting star bolts, they all run into cover by an old car just as Starfire falls onto her knees in apparent need of a little breather

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." The youth in hoodie says  
>Robin replies<br>"I won't let her, I won't lose this fight!"

The boys start rushing towards Starfire again, but a black wall of energy cuts them off  
>"Maybe fighting isn't the answer"<br>they turn and see a young girl, with a blue cloak, hiding her face and most of her body, only the knee's down to the boots showing her gray skin.  
>Robin turns again and looks at Starfire sitting down still resting<br>"Stand down"  
>"What you think you're the boss or something?"<br>"Just give me a chance"  
>The youth in the hoodie backs off and Robin walks up to Starfire, who points her glowing hands at him, but thankfully not firing any Star bolts.<p>

/End first chapter

Yah I know, a lot of the episode "Go" left to write, and why am I writing this when I have 2 stories more? Simple, no reviews on the Mass-effect story that helps me move that forward, and the other one I got stuck… Haha sorry about that guys! I'll write more of this story, until "Go" is finished, then I'll try to fix myself up for the other stories.


End file.
